Space Between
by Hateshi's Last Guardian
Summary: A strange girl lands on earth, she has a unquie past, and a great future. But along the way their will be great drama where ever she is. She is adopted by one of our lucky dbz characters, and it all goes downhill from there!
1. Disclaimer 1,2, Info, and Important Info

Disclaimer: 1st  
  
Veanna Riddick is my character, I made her up. I know she's pretty damn awesome, even though she did come from my train of thought. None the less all rights reserved for me! And Me alone! So if your thinking about putting her in your stories, I will probably say no. But I might really like you and say yes so just ask first. Secondly why would you want my character when you can make one of your own, almost as kewl?  
  
Disclaimer: 2nd  
  
Okay sad to say again most of these anime characters don't belong to me. I don't get profit for using them in my stores, witch are just for fun! Oh yeah these disclaimers stand for all chapters! I'll put more disclaimers If I make more original characters by me! Til then don't have a cow.  
  
Info:  
  
You know I've been working on this story for over two years! And it's not even like near half way finished! It always gets deleted some how and I have to start over and I get knew ideas that mess everything up. So if your gonna go ahead and read it! It's gonna be really long, I am not even sure what I want this story to be any more. It's really confusing for me to keep up with it.  
  
In away I hate this story, and then love it. I want this to be my first master piece! Not the last, but first! School is starting less than two weeks and well, it's gonna be harder and stuff to work on. Since it's my Junior year an I have to be all prepared and crap. Then their is basketball practises! And a social life! How am I supposed to balance all of this? I even have a boyfriend.  
  
Shit, now I am just rambling! Well down below where it says Important info, is my notes so I don't get too outa whack! It might be useful to you! So take a look.  
  
Story Info: Important Notes For ME and Maybe You  
  
Veanna Radditz Riddick-- Dark Blue hair, Slate eyes, Very light complected and nicely shaped and Sized. (Real)  
  
Veanna Riddick --- Dark Maroon Hair, Bright Crimson eyes, Light complected, fairly tall, nicely shapped (False)  
  
Morpheus Demention: DBZ  
  
Sanc Demention: Sailor Moon  
  
Covenant Demention: Where all the Ki's and Supreme Hero's live and Heaven - Hell  
  
Bermuda Demention: Very hectic place, think like outlaw star, and cowboy bebop!  
  
Saiyan Weapon Sword: curved blade, on the handle Veanna's name was engraved, at the stub it held Radditz insignia symbol witch stands for stone wall.  
  
Saturn Wepon Galive: Tall rod shaped weapon, witch at the tip curved out a metal blade  
  
Staff of Retribution + Perseverance: A staff with the power to change form to a galive and sword. Tall thick rod shaped at both ends metal blades curve in and out at the will of Veanna.  
  
Clan-Insignia, Stone Wall: Means like.......................... I am a Stone Wall, I can not be bent, I can not be broken, Nor Can I be pushed aside. I can only adjust towards the cordinates of my own will and desires.  
  
(By the way thats what I usually say, when someone is trying to get me down, or when I feel like crying. Hope this stuff may come in handy to you.)  
  
Love and Peace --Hateshi-- 


	2. Chapter One:

By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
Space Between  
  
Chapter One:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It wasn't long ago, that two lovers sent their child to planet Earth. A once evil man, Radditz was brought back to life, by Queen Hutaru it is not known why that she brought him back but he soon was redeemed, and they fell in love. In this Sanc Demention, Queen Serenity rules, and is soon to step down and give her thrown to her eldest child Princess Rini. Radditz was from the Morpheus Demention but he no longer has anything to do with it, since last heard it was ruled by Lord Frieza.  
  
Time passed and Queen Serenity died along with King Darien, Queen Rini has ruled for awhile now, has married and has children of her own. Queen Hutaru and Radditz have their first child, who's name is Domon Riddick. From the time he was able to walk and speak has been trained to be a warrior, and along with this has came a troubled prophecy.  
  
Queen Hutaru is Sailor Saturn of Destruction, King Radditz a Saiyan warrior. It is said that if they bare a daughter that she will in turn have the mark of Saturn, and power of a Saiyan . With this she will conquer and rule with pure evil, and destroy all things good. Radditz and Hutaru wear very angry about this unheard of legend.  
  
As simple as thing should've been they weren't, you see Hutaru wasn't able to carry a child any longer she contracted the Baucus disease. This disease eats away at your internal organs until you can no longer function, it's a slow and painful death, and without cure. Radditz was shattered by the news that his wife would pass and she couldn't bare him one more child.  
  
As fate would have it, by miracle her symptoms almost disappeared when she found out she was with child, Radditz was vary happy about this. Well time passed and the day came were Hutaru bore a baby girl. With although things going around they had forgot about the prophecy.  
  
Their daughter's name is Veanna Raddtiz Riddick. This Princess was raised in a manor of all purest things, she knows nothing of wars, are the struggles of fighting. Nor, does she even know her own brother Domon, He is forbidden to speak with her, if he was found speaking to her then all of his life achievements would disappear he'd become a forgotten Imperial warrior.  
  
Domon was walking down the hall to his parents thrown room to say his last goodbye's to them. He stopped and listen to the sound of a small seven yr old girl giggling about bouncing around the halls. She was coming in to view her hair was short dark blue, with unruly big curls, that shifted across her silky moon pale skin. The most amazing feature was her eyes, Oh those eyes, grey with age, wisdom, and blue with youth, playfulness. Her eyes were slate never before has anyone seen eyes like hers they said everything and nothing at once.  
  
He snapped out of it, he grabbed the girl gave her a hug and gentle smile and patted her head. She just smiled and look at the boy he was small in size but he made it up with his hight, his hair was bushy and black, his eyes were dark brown. He looked mysterious and sad. Veanna watched the boy go down the hall turn into the thrown room, he visited her parents often. But, she didn't mind him, he never said nothing, but she thought it was neat how he never had to say anything.  
  
He turned into the thrown room bowed and greeted his parent's with a smile. "Father, mother" "How is my baby boy? You look small, haven't they been feeding you good?" "Hutaru give the boy a chance to speak, why don't you sit" "Thank you, father, I am well, and the food is fine" "Have you met any nice young ladies, do they like you, do you like them, and are you single, is there some....." "Hutaru calm yourself you might need to take a breath" she blushed and laughed.  
  
"Well as matter of a fact I have met a girl, she is my first partner" "Oh...well anyone else?" she said disappointed. "No, mama, no one of importance" "Well this girl does she have a name?" "Yes, father her name is Skuld Shung" "Is she smart?, pretty, do you approve of her as a friend and good partner?" "She meets all my requirements as a partner, as friend she's not what you'd expect" right about know his mother chimed back into the conversation.  
  
"How so do you mean Domon?" "Well she's like a little girl, in all ways" his father grunted out "In all ways" Domon blushed "I mean she acts like a normal nine year old, looks like a little kid, talks like a little kid" Hutaru rudely spat out "How could they give you a little silly kid as a partner?" Domon shook his head "She's not when she's working she is extremely bossy, intelligent and very adult like. It's off duty she's really something" he laughs. "You like her then" both parents leaned towards Domon. "Well yes, I guess she's weird but nice, always friendly to anyone and everyone, and still yet she is a good partner."  
  
They kept talking into late at 'night'. Until Veanna bounced into the throne room frowning. "What's wrong?" Radditz bellowed out. "Daddy I don't have any one to play with!" he slouched in the chair and groaned "I refuse to stoop to level of seven yr old" she giggled and said "Silly your to fat to play! I want him to play!" she pointed to Domon. "FAT, FAT!!!" Domon and Hutaru laughed. "Well yeah FATTY and Flabby" "I'll have you know I am not FAT this is all muscle little lady, no flab here."  
  
She twirled around ignoring Radditz. "So you'll play??" Hutaru stood and command harshly "Leave Us!" she left slowly. "Hutaru don't you yell at her like that again! She did nothing wrong, she daddy's little princess angel" Domon smiled and said she is an angel. He hugged his parent's bye and they returned "I love you's" to each other. Then he parted to never see any of them again if the goverment had it's way.  
  
"Have you agreed yet?" "No, No, I refuse to accept that's the only way, I won't send her to die in that demention where Frieza rules, I can't defeat him, and I can conquer a world with the sling of my Galive, I don't think all the scouts now, combined with Serena's scouts could defeat him, no I am sure they couldn't" "She hasn't the faintest chance in this Sanc demention, or Bermuda, she sure is hell not getting in covenant demention even if she dies." Radditz yelled out trying to get her to see his point.  
  
"Well, he is just way too strong, and living proof that evil can conquer" Radditz smiled a sadistic smile. "Well yeah any moron who thinks in the name of love and goodness can always conquer is just waiting for a slap in the face" "Tell be about it." Hutaru raised her hands to her face rubbing it in distress. "Maybe Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Turlus defeated him" he smiled gingerly "Yeah, and Vegeta and his minions are a really bunch of do gooders." Radditz smiled and made motions with his hands mimicking the former Sailor scouts.  
  
"Well yeah! of course they fight for love and justice" Hutaru shakes her head, "Less try for Greed and Corruption" Radditz slips arms around her small hips and purrs "Don't we all?" she giggles and squirms in his arms, he leans down and kisses her passionately. She sighs "I guess it is our best option" "Well yeah and let's pray that Vegeta is in control" she raises her eyebrow "Why?" he let's out a huge laugh it slowly dies down to see the stern look on his wife's face.  
  
"Errm.... Well if he is Supreme King he won't kill Veanna" he said a little to relaxed. Hutaru looked at him questioningly "And just why not?" "You say as if she should die" "No No, I just want to know why your so smug about Vegeta" "Well honey Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Turlus are the last of our kind" "Yeah and that keeps Veanna alive how?"  
  
He laughs "Your so naive, here I spell it out for you, It keeps her alive because she is a Pure Blood Saiyan, he is a pure blood, he is a Man, she will be a Woman someday, he will claim her as his mate, and when she is good and ready he'll start a whole new race of Saiyans." "And you seem fine with this?" Hutaru said abit angry. "Um honey, Prince Vegeta and my daughter we'll it's funny if you knew Vegeta like I did he doesn't like low class and he'd have to start with my daughter it be ironic I just think it's really funny." Hutaru smiles "I see where your coming from, but you'd let him have her?"  
  
"Hell no if I was still alive and he wanted her over my dead body the son of a bitch can go to hell before his old sorry ass touches my daughter, I'd make him suffer for her affection and never let him have her I would torture that high class asshole, worst Prince ever, washed up has been, old sorry fucking........." "Ok" "Well, I hope she'll be ok there, I am sure we can put her on earth and she be ok, right, because no one would be interested in that mud ball of a planet??" he asked trying to convince himself that he was really right. "It's the safest place for her I can't promise that someday it won't be conquered but...... it's her only hope."  
  
"Well change her appearance, and we should make her smarter" they walk down the hall hand in hand, for them to be so young they couldn't be so old and tired. "Hey, Hey Princess" "Hi ya Daddy" the little girl roles over to the edge of her bed to hug her father. He puts his hand on her head and shuffling her short dark blue curls all around until it was frizzy. Hutaru slapped him on the back of his head. "Don't do that your messing up her hair.  
  
"Honey as we've said mommy and daddy are going to be leaving cause we are both very sick, you remember?" "Yes, daddy" "Well time has come I know it's hard and unfair but your Saiyan you will survive, and persevere." "Baby lets go get your new appearance" "Daddy can I chose can I?" he lifted her on his shoulders "Chose what?" "Silly, Daddy what I look like."  
  
"Hutaru explain it to her" "Honey, you can't chose, this machine is out dated it can only change you to your 2nd appearance" she grabbed Radditz thick hair leaned her face in front of his "Huh?" "That means if you didn't look like what you look like right now, you would look like what this machine makes you appear to be" "Oh neato so I get to see what I almost looked like huh?" Hutaru and Raddtiz smiled and said yes.  
  
Hours later while little Princess Veanna is in the chamber. Radditz and Hutaru are talking about Veanna. "Radditz I don't understand her being a full blooded Saiyan, I mean the doctors told me because they couldn't see any Saturn in her and were concerned over the matter." "Well my Saiyan blood must have combined with yours to come out as one, we are so much a like its possible, Raye is Mars and her husband is Saturn, their son came to be full blooded Saturn."  
  
"Yeah I see it's because are types are almost alike, yeah, Domon is half and half" "What I can't understand is that you've never heard of a Saturn having blue hair, they all have black and a very rare dark purplish color" Hutaru nods her head and pick up where he left off "Yes, and Saiyans all have black hair, and extremely rare out one out of a million have auburn hair" "More like maroon, but close enough, how'd she come out with that bright shade deep dark blue hair? I never in my life."  
  
Radditz got excited "No, No its her eyes" Hutaru leaned into his arms "Yeah her eyes are like nothing I've ever seen in all my time" "I agree I am not old, but I've seen some things!" Hutaru smiles "I am going to miss her eyes, they have such a peace about`em so serene and gentle like she knows something I don't" "No her eyes are filled with age, wisdom and power like she has complete control their cold gentle like right before you die that chill goes through your body and that sigh of relief."  
  
"Domon that boy's hair, he's cursed with my bushy hair" Hutaru giggles and rapes her legs around Radditz waist she began to do little tiny brads through out his hair. He deeply sighed and began to think *Why the hell does she do that to my hair as if it's not bad enough she makes it worse! Women I swear* and the next thing Hutaru knew he pulled away and pined her hands down. With one of his hands holding bother hers.  
  
~~~~~ Warning LEMON ~~~~~  
  
She began to squeal and squirm beneath him, his other hand going up her loose shirt where he massaged her breast, and she soon stoped squirming and began to moan. Before he could let her moans grow louder he captured her lips with a passionate kiss. He let go of her hands and he took her shirt off revealing one nipple hard and another still soft. He shook his head as if to say you've been a bad girl. But through the bond they shared she knew exactly what he was thinking and how he'd punish her.  
  
He began to plant kisses down her neck and in the curve between her shoulder and neck he found the mark that claimed her as his. He continued planting butterfly kisses down her chest. Hutaru's face showed blushing, *It's still amazing how after all our time and two children how you make me blush like a 13 yr old* he kindly grinned and responded *Your love for me after all this time is shocking, each day passes and it's seems to grow.*  
  
He suckled her her soft breast while massaging the other with his left hand. His right hand starting the task of taking off her pants. They separated and took off the remainder of their clothes. She laid on the bed staring at him and all his glory. He softly pushed her down against the bed seeing she was ready for him he slowly pushing his member in to her warmth. He began to pull in and out slowly until he felt Hutaru clawing his arms.  
  
"Radditz stop teasing faster!" he then by her command rammed his member into her flesh just hard enough so as not to hurt her. She began to moan as he rocked her up and down she grabbed his hands putting them on her waist to help her meet his thrust. Soon Radditz began to moan, as Hutaru's world began to spin and crumble as the waves of bliss set in.  
  
Finally with one last thrust Radditz grunted satisfaction as they both hit the pinnacle of their orgasm. Theirs breaths were loud, as they laid on their backs, and yet still Radditz put his fingers on Hutarus sex button rubbing her making her pleasure even longer lasting and her moans echoed in the room. After they both came back to reality he leaned over suckled and kissed the mark of his claim on her. Hutaru wondered why he had always kissed her in the crease of her neck even before she had the mark and when he suckled it and always left hickies there.  
  
She liked it though, and it always ment nap time. So soon afterwards the lovers fell into sleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~ Lemon OVER ~~~~~  
  
Hutaru and Radditz spent most of the day by the huge window with a view as they saw beautiful constellations and talked about the past, present, future, and their children. Radditz and Hutaru had been waiting slowly for this day, they knew they'll never live to see another sunset or rise. But in their hearts was a sense of peace because they knew Domon would grow to be a strong man and find his sister.  
  
They didn't know the details of how Veanna would make it but still they knew that even in her childish ways, the day would come when she wouldn't be one to be trifled with at least that what Radditz said. Because she'd be a woman with PMS and a Saiyan with power. Hutaru and Radditz were certain that the legends were fake and made up by all the nations to get ride of Veanna so that the Saturn's power wouldn't over come the moons or become to powerful to threaten them.  
  
If you had any magic power with in you, you could tell that when this girl grew up that you'd always want to be on her side what ever the case. She had a power within her that has yet to be awoken because of the soft nature she was forced to be raised in. All of the Sanc people despise people form other dementions, let alone a powerful cruel race as a Saiyan to be mixed with royal blood line. They were all afraid of what could happen.  
  
So they wanted her out. But Rini being along time friend of Hutaru gave her time to keep her child safe. But time was drawing near that they'll try to sacrifice her if she stayed in this demention. So they are doing everything necessary to make sure she'll be ready for a new life and hardships.  
  
Radditz and Hutaru walked to the chamber hand in hand. When the doors open they saw their daughter fully changed you couldn't believe they were one in the same, their little girl was so gentle looking and peaceful. But, this girl was full of scorn, with her eyes closed she looked innocent, they release her from sleep an the girl stood taller then before.  
  
Her eyes opened to reveal a bright blood crimson color, they pierced right through your body, hair was now thick and dark reddish maroon color, bushy and uneven just like her fathers, her hair was no longer short but just passed her shoulders. She looked like a darkened child that carried pain with her soul. Her beauty was to be rivaled against her true form, the difference was she now looked like she could be a warrior instead of the wise princess and just leader she was raised to be.  
  
Her voice spoke gentle but, commanded full attention at once, and that had not changed at all. She looked like a saiyan warrior, Radditz would never admit it but he liked this saiyan look, while Hutaru disliked it she didn't seem to be her self in this from but it would only last as long as it was needed.  
  
"Well, how am I?" Veanna had a confused look on her face. Radditz explained "Well we changed your appearance but you look a little older, about 12yr old with an attitude problem." While Radditz and Veanna talked Hutaru was preparing her ship.  
  
Hutaru and Radditz pushed her in to the pod. "Know remember your still only seven yrs, remember don't attract attention to yourself because your only supposed to be a nine yr old earthling" "Ok, Hutaru we've been over this with her!" she shook her head.  
  
"And don't forget the appearance won't last forever as soon as your in a stable environment it will change to the rightful appearance ok so remember we love you and these things ok." Radditz leaned over and kissed her four head and cheeks. Hutaru kissed Veanna's forehead where the mark of Saturn appeared black against Veanna's light skin, then flashed to a red mark that faded.  
  
Hutaru reached in the air and by the time her hand was lowered Saturns galive was in her hand, "My Veanna Sailor Saturn and I couldn't think of a more deserving guardian than you to handle the care of this galive" "Radditz Smiled I have no need of a sword but one day you might." He pointed the handle towards Veanna and she smiled, "You see the symbol on the stub of this sword?" She smiled and said "Yes, daddy."  
  
"Don't ever forget this symbol and what it means, it means stone wall." She looked up at him confused he seemed to be on the verge of almost crying. So she said "Stone Wall" "Yes it is our Saiyan insignia, You are Princess Veanna Radditz Riddick of the Saturn Royal house, you are the second to the last of the Saiyan clan Stone Wall." She shook her head "I will never forget these words Daddy I promise."  
  
By the time both weapons were in Veanna's hands they were pulled into the air and a blinding light pulled the two weapons to form one. Hutaru shouted to Veanna "Rise now and take hold of your weapon!" Veanna rose her hand and grabbed her new weapon the light faded and all three saw that the sword and galive had formed a staff. When Veanna adjusted the weapon in a different direction two sharp blades shot out from the ends of her staff witch now made it look life a galive with two blades.  
  
When she set one end on the ground the blades disappeared and made a normal looking metal staff except for the very ends where a little ball was found on each tip of the staff one ball held the insignia the saiyan clan stone wall and the other the symbol of Saturn. "Mom, dad how is my staff going to fit in there?" At this Radditz and Hutaru almost fell over, "Well it seems to form blades at the ends with your will so so if you cant shrink it by putting your hands together and pushing it together" Hutaru directed her and she did so smiling because it worked.  
  
"One day when your big and strong like your mom you won't need to shrink it you can just pull it from thin air with your mind and power." Hutaru smiled "Why didn't I get to blade's on my galive??" She maid very fake jealous face. With that the family said there love, hugs, and even kisses. They watched there daughter head through space towards Earth. Knowing that they'll never see Veanna or Domon grow any further. They'd never get to be old and wrinkle, but Radditz didn't mind the death before wrinkles. It's the part that he didn't die in battle fighting for 'Honor'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me what you think about the lemon, because that was my first and I am not really uhh well knowledged in that department. I just wanted to give it a try. I am working on other stories so I'll try to get chapter 2 out as soon as possible, but (hint) the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will come out. I love comments, especially good ones! But criticism is also welcomed. Tell me what's on your mind email me, or leave a review questions are good. (Hint) I've wrote stories before but never let people read them not even my best friends, so I am kinda new and advice is always nice.!  
  
Love and Peace -Hateshi- 


	3. Chapter Two:

Space Between  
  
By: Hateshi's Last Guardian  
  
Chapter Two:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
On planet Earth, Veanna's arrival wasn't a very smooth landing. The ship was falling fast and it landed in the woods overturning many trees until it came to a stop. The pod's door flung up and Veanna fell out into the night air gasping for breathe her small and body had gotten banged up in the landing she her clothes were dirty now and she had been badly bruised. She stood and looked into the night sky never before had she seen such a view like this from a planet.  
  
She ran back over to the pod to grab her only object that would be a reminder of who she was and where she was from. She grabbed on to the staff and used as a walking stick. Where she made her way to the out skirts of the city date light was approaching fast and she found a park bench to get some sleep on.  
  
Morning came and at the Son's house to was a race to see who could get to the table first, witch no surprise came that the winner was Goku. Then Goten and the lagging behind Gohan, Goku and Goten began to chant "We want food, we want food!" This immediately stopped when ChiChi turned her head and glared at the both of them. Soon breakfast was there and they ate their hearts out.  
  
Out in open prairie with beautiful wild flowers growing everywhere Tein was trying his best to meditate in midair but he was failing terribly. Tein and Chowsue had long since went their separate ways, after the Cell's defeat they parted on friendly terms and dicided to live their own lives they way they wanted witch Tein wanted to get stronger, and Chowsue wanted to become a chef. Ever since then Tein hadn't heard from his old friend.  
  
Several years had passed since Cell's defeat with nothing but peace and it looked like everything was going to stay that way. Tein was thinking of all his old friends that he hadn't seen in years but had still heard about from seeing Master Roshi on a occasion. Goku had another son that is supposed to look just like him his name his Goten and Gohan has grown and is gonna start high school soon. Piccilo and Denday lived on the tower and have been doing well, the only thing that had really happened was the death of Mr. Popo. He died in sleep one night from old age.  
  
Yamtcha isn't married and doesn't have any kids, and still acts like he is a teenager. Bulma and Vegeta were still living together and baby Trunks isn't a baby anymore. Yeah it seemed everyone was doing well and were happy and content with families even Krullien. Yeah he heard that Krullien married Launch and has a little girl named Marne. He couldn't believe that Krullien and Launch married, and had child.  
  
Tein was hurting inside because he didn't have those things, he had found himself wishing he had dated and this prairie. He looked into the fridge and saw nothing but moldy milk and rotted lettuce witch he took and through way. *Guess it time to pick up some groceries, better head out before it gets to dark.* He took of to town, to do some good`ol shopping.  
  
Over at the Capsule Corp. You could here the sound of singing, but that couldn't be, but it was. Vegeta was in the shower singing alone to the song she fucking hates me. Given time and peace on this planet Vegeta had adjusted to the cultures and he soon found thing he liked. Whether he'd admit or not, he had soften a little bit, especially recently the change had come about. Trunks had noticed, but Bulma hadn't.  
  
Bulma was rarely around and always working the only time she ever really saw Trunks and Vegeta now a days was to punish Trunks for behavior at school with Goten. But School was out for the summer now, and when she saw Vegeta they never said anything to each other unless it was a fight. It wasn't but just a few months ago after school Trunks saw his dad in a jewelry shop, at the time he didn't notice, but later he realized his dad didn't wear jewelry and he had set a date with his mom at fancy restaurant. He was sure that Vegeta was going to purpose to Bulma.  
  
But she was late and she never came home that night, so he remembered his dad taking him out to eat there it was perfect setting, candles, moonlight, out side a perfect view of the lake, and weather was great. But it was just him and his Dad, not soon after he discovered his Dad had moved way on the other side of their home leaving Trunks in the middle of his Mom and Dad. It took some time but Bulma did notice that he wasn't sleeping in their room anymore and once she realized it she didn't even seem to care why.  
  
In fact at several points in there fights she tell him she wished he'd just stay on his side of the House, and he could do whatever he wanted because the left side was his the right was hers. This eventually happened Vegeta never went to the right side towards Bulma offices, sleeping area, work out rooms, or bathrooms. He stayed on his side were he had bathrooms, sleeping area, and training rooms. Downstairs is were they had most their fights usually in the kitchen or living room and once in awhile they'd move to the dinning room.  
  
This morning Vegeta had planned on going to his favorite cafe, and he decided he'd finally take a look at this underground train he'd found out about. He made his way down stairs in his blue jeans that weren't tight or baggy just fitting. With a grey muscle shirt on. "So you little brat, aren't you in school or something?" Trunks turned and shook his hand for Vegeta to shut up because he was playing vid games. Vegeta felt agitated when he was ignored so he bellowed "Listen here you little shit, I don't think your sick so tell me why your not a school?"  
  
Still he was ignored so he began to pick Trunks up by his shirt when he heard the Queen. "What did you call him!?!" He sat Trunks back down, and turned smirked "Are death woman I called him a little Shit." At this she pulled Vegeta into the kitchen. "I am so sick in tiered of you calling him names he may be a little disobedient but you can't expect him to answer when you call him names!" "Well how else am I gonna get his attention? Woman!" "After all these damn years you still can't remember my name!" She began to poke her index finger at his chest pushing him.  
  
"You are the coldest most inconsiderate excuse of a man! Vegeta, you have to be the worst creature that was ever spawn from HELL." Vegeta face began to turn red as anger was surging through his body. "BULMA, You are the worst cunniving woman, your decietfull, and harsh, you say I am cold but you can't feel to much more than I can!" Bulma Raised her hand and slapped him anger was in her face she was no longer the loud but kind and friendly caring woman people knew her to be. She was turning into beast her eyes glimmered with hatred at Vegeta. As she said words that could never be forgotten or taken back.  
  
"You have a lot a room to talk, you say you hate Freezia, but you turned out just like him! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were cut from his ass. a living image of what he is and stand for a BEAST if that's what you could call it." She took a break to catch her breathe Vegeta fist were at his side he wanted to hit her he wanted to blast her to hell and she knew and Trunks who was watching silently knew it. "Come on Vegeta" she slapped him in the face a few more times.  
  
"Hit me, you want to, Do you think it'll make you a man?? Everyday of my single life I regret meeting you I wish I could take everything back and never went to that planet to meet you!! My life would have been something better if it weren't for you!" Vegeta walked towards the door way and grabbed Trunks who had hot tears threatening to come down his face.  
  
He covered Trunks's ears "Bulma, Bulma I just can't do this with you anymore. I am a strong man, and I tried but even I realize I have a limit and you've officially set it today. And you keep this up Trunks may not be crazy about me but I do spend time with him witch is more than what you do." He took a moment to think hard his brow crinkled in confusion.  
  
"You keep this up and I'll leave, and if I leave I am taking him with me, you understand?" Bulma spat at Vegeta "You won't be going anywhere with my son! You can't leave you don't know anything about making in the real world!!!!" Vegeta laughed at her, "Your a self centered teenage girl you know nothing about me so don't assume things." He calmly said as he walked out of the kitchen with Trunks. He sat Trunks down, and he just smirked at his son. Trunks had tears in his eyes that hadn't let loose yet.  
  
"Boy, there is no need for you to shed a tear yet so don't bother and better find something to do before I change my mind and make this a father soon training day." At this tears disappeared and Trunks eyes went wide, as he scrappled for the door before his dad made him train. This almost made Vegeta laugh he grabbed his leather jacket of the hanger and took off down the side walk.  
  
It didn't take long for Goten and Trunks to meet each other in mid air, after all they could sense each other where ever they were. "So Goten what should we do today?" Goten shrugged his shoulders with his arms behind his head. "Well we could go for a swim?" Trunks shook his head no, with his lavender hair flopping around over on to his face. Goten noticed this, "Yo, Trunks when do you plan on getting a hair cut? Because it looks like you got a purple mop on your head." "Well my mom has been to busy to plan an appointment." "Oh well I can cut it" Goten made scissor motions with his to fingers to prove his point.  
  
"No don't even think about it!" Trunks floated backwards to get a little distance before Goten took it upon himself so solve the problem. "Let's go to the park and gets some food!" Goten shouted, Trunks seeing the dark bright brown eyes of Goten light up at this idea decided it wouldn't kill them. So smiled taking of to the park. Goten was waiting for Trunks to bring back the food walking around the parks curvy side walks going here and there he felt like it was taking forever.  
  
Goten came across a girl on a bench steching out yawning, he stared at her like the dope he was. Then he watched as this pole like thing feel on to the side walk making that weird sound that metal make when it hits the ground. Goten bent over to pick it up but he stopped when he heard a shriek. He jerked his hand back and looked at the grill she looked like she was pissed off. She ran over and grabbed the staff and held it close to her chest as it to protect it.  
  
"Okay I was only gonna give it back sheesh" He grumbled out at the girl, then he noticed she was a bit bruised and dirty. "Hey girl what happened to you?" she just stared at him blankly. "Hello?" Goten extended his hand for an shake "My name is Goten Son, what's yours?" The girl stepped back, then Trunks landed from the sky, then he had noticed they had company. "Whose that Goten your girlfriend?" Trunks teased, "NO WAY!" "So who is she?" "I don't know but don't touch the pole she'll freak out!" Trunks bonked Goten on the head, "You idiot don't you know anything that's not a pole! It's a staff."  
  
Goten squatted down grabbing his head saying "Owww, what's a staff?" The girl no longer looked worried she began to giggle at Goten and Trunks. She said something to them but they couldn't understand a word of it. But the three of them found a shaded spot at donuts witch the girl seemed overly amazed about and feed the ducks in the pond.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More is soon to come or so I hope if God be willing, I've had a lot of trouble writing this story because I am not a person that remember to stop and save every once in awhile, and has been erased several time when my computer freezes! So then I get ticked and chose to write on something different and maybe weeks later come back here and try to rewrite. I hope you'll all leave me a review comments of all sort are welcome!  
  
Love and Peace -~-Hateshi-~- 


End file.
